This invention relates to kitchen tools, and more particularly, to a device for removing screw-type lids and caps from sealed jars and bottles.
It is often difficult to open a jar or bottle having a screw-on lid sealed under vacuum conditions. Accordingly, various devices have been devised to grip the lid and rotate it. Many of these devices include levers for increasing the torque which can be applied to the lid. While such devices have generally proven satisfactory in their operating principles, one drawback has been their inability to provide sufficient gripping surface for contact with the lid as the lids are manufactured in different sizes for different jars and bottles. Claims have been made that if small gripping jaws of minimum curvature are provided, they will universally fit all sizes and shapes of lids. Yet, in actual practice, the high degree of torque which must be applied to twist the lid causes such jaws to slip relative to the lid when a twisting motion is applied thereto. Accordingly, this invention provides a tool for removing screw-type lids and caps which operates on the aforementioned lever principle, but which enables different sized, interchangeable jaws to be used with the device to apply a torque to different sized lids.